


Kill him

by bubbLp0ppR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ... ugh i guess i have to spoil it, Character Death, Suicide, if the title didn't make it clear someone's going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbLp0ppR/pseuds/bubbLp0ppR
Summary: i'm bored. here's some flowey and papyrus kill or be killed sort of stuff.





	Kill him

“Kill him.”

“N-NO… FLOWEY PLEASE… YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS…”

“Kill him Papyrus.”

“I-I… I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU FLOWEY! I KNOW YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN THIS!! YOU JUST HAVE TO… YOU JUST HAVE TO LET ME GO AND-“

A vine tenderly wrapped itself around Papyrus’ neck. The tip of it stroked his lip to silence him.

“I won’t ask this nicely again. _Kill_ him.”

The grip grew softly tighter and Papyrus winced.

“I… I CAN’T DO THIS! I _WON’T_ DO THIS! I-I CAN’T KILL SOMEONE FLOWEY!”

“Papyrus, Papyrus.” The flower giggled softly. “You no longer have a choice. There’s only two options here: you kill our _friend_ over here. **Or _I_ kill him, and every monster in the underground. **One person or EVERYONE dead. **Because of you**.”

The skeleton sobbed. “PLEASE…”

“ **I haven’t got all day Papyrus**!”

He glanced at the figure in front of him sorrowfully. Large pools of glowing orange tears shed down his face as he hung limply in Flowey’s vines.

He could do it. He felt the necessary magic in his grip.

One arm stroke, and he could turn one person to dust but save thousands.

He glanced into the fearful eyes of the person in front of him. The pitying expression.

The monster in front of him was also being restrained by Flowey. Unlike Papyrus, it had not fully realised how futile his situation was and still struggled against the rough thick tubes.

“mmHMmmm!!” They tried to cry out. 

“ **Quiet.”** Flowey snarled. The thorns increased their grip on them until they didn’t have the strength to even move. There was a faint squeal as they also closed around its neck and they lost their voice.

Papyrus cried out in protest.

“NO!!!”

Flowey just laughed.

“I… I… I CAN’T…” Papyrus stuttered. His bones began rattling. His eyes forced shut as he thought within himself.

He couldn’t do it.   
He just _couldn’t_ do it.   
But all those monsters…   
He _couldn’t.  
_ But Asgore…  
He _couldn’t._  
But Undyne…  
He _couldn’t_.  
**_Sans…_**

He let out a loud moan.

“WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” He pleaded.

“ _Why?”_ Flowey giggled. “Because I want to **break** you.”

Papyrus paused, his hands shaking. His breathing became ragged and he twitched with distraught.

“WH-WHY… WHY HIM?” He finally whispered quietly. “WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?”

“Oooooh! Now THIS is interesting! Are you saying you’d do it if it was _someone else_ Papyrus?” Flowey glowed with excitement. “What a _horrible_ thing to say!” He teased.

Papyrus looked down in shame and sobbed.

“It’s him because it HAS to be him silly!” Flowey chirped happily.

“Isn’t that right, Sans?”

The monster’s head was forcibly twisted up to face theirs, a glare of pure hatred glowing on his face. Sans was completely immobile and silent and yet emanated spite.

“Boy, what must you think of your little brother right now?” He cackled. “You always thought _so highly_ of him, didn’t you? Must be a let down to see him say he’d kill someone so easily.”

Sans eye burst into a glowing light, but he still couldn’t move an inch.

“Say what Papyrus? I’ll make this easier on you. You don’t even have to say it! If you don’t kill your brother in the next five seconds, **I’ll start killing everyone you love**.”

Papyrus howled in conflict.

“Five…”

He struggled against the green rope with all of his strength. Nothing happened.

“Four…”

He begged Flowey with every ounce of his being. He’d do anything - a _nything_ \- not to do this. Flowey didn’t care.

“Three…”

He turned to face his brother. What would Sans do? The eyes jerked up when they realised Papyrus was looking at him and teared up. His whole face went limp in resignation then smiled at him.

_everything’s going to be okay._ Those eyes promised.

Papyrus desperately clung to the faint pointless reassurance that look gave him.

“Two…”

He smiled back at Sans. The message had been clear. His brother loved him, no matter what was about to happen. (Though, knowing him it was probably intended to be communicated in the form of a stupid pun. Papyrus refused to interpret such a silly thing during this tense situation. It was simply too childish and anticlimatic)

“One…” Flowey whispered, twisting behind Papyrus’ shoulder excitedly.

He summoned the familiar magic to his hand.

…

Screw it. He acknowledged the pun in Sans’ message and scowled at his brother with as much affection as a scowl could ever muster. Sans winked, but the tears forming in his eyes ruined the expression.

He raised the bone weapon high above his head to delay the strike as long as possible.

Flowey held his breath in the beat he was supposed to say zero, eagerly taking in the scene.

The bone hesitated for a second then struck down harshly into the skeleton’s chest.

Sans closed his eyes. Silent tears stained down his skull.

The sound of forming dust echoed through the room.

“No!” Flowey hissed, but he was too late.

 

With a light flop, a piece of red cloth floated to the floor on top of a neat pile of dust.

**Author's Note:**

> that means pap's dead by the way. if that wasn't clear :P


End file.
